sur l'Île du Songe
by ylg
Summary: Yoko Tsuno, L'écume de l'aube :: minifics :: 1ère vignette : Aoki le Kamikaze n'est pas mort en mission comme prévu. Tsuno Onoue estime que ça n'est pas une mauvaise chose. 2e: leçon de kyûdo pour la petite Yoko. 3e: quand un séisme frappe, Tsuno Seiki réagit en géophysicien. MàJ, 4e: Yoko a placé sa Perle morte sur l'autel des ancêtres, comme leçon. ::gen::
1. Onoue et Aoki, continuer

**Titre** : il n'est pas mort  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno ; _L'__É__cume de l__'_Aube ; _La Fille du Vent_  
**Personnages** : Aoki et Tsuno Onoue  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt **: "Sherlock eut un sourire malicieux avant de lui donner sa version des faits."**  
**d___'_après Mimi-chan pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Défait, Aoki contemplait les lambeaux de son rêve. Il a échoué. Il n'est pas mort et s'est blessé terriblement dans un stupide accident : pas au combat mais en s'écrasant en mer. Et le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures, son pays auquel il a failli a capitulé. La guerre est perdue, et sa honte est infinie.

Il ne se sent même pas le droit à un suicide rituel pour racheter sa faiblesse.

Il finira au temple, parmi les bonzes, homme à tout faire, jardinier...

Onoue s'en satisfait : s'il commence à cultiver quelque chose, à faire fructifier, il s'en sortira.


	2. Aoki et Yoko, leçons

**Titre** : tendue comme son arc  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages** : petite Yoko & Aoki  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Je crains qu'il n'y ait un malentendu... » »  
d'après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : L'écume de l'aube  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Tendue à bloc, Yoko bande son arc et vise.

Aoki pose sur son épaule une main apaisante :  
- Détends-toi. La corde doit être tendue, pas ton dos. Respire. Sois calme. Oublie toute nervosité ou tu ne pourras pas viser.

La fillette en laisse presque échapper sa flèche. Comme ces leçons sont compliquées ! Elle qui croyait que le tir à l'arc était une discipline martiale, emphase sur le martial, elle bute sur la partie discipline. Ça lui demande au contraire une grande paix intérieure.  
Mais elle aime le défi qui se présente.

Plus posément, avec une volonté renouvelée de réussir, elle recommence.


	3. Seiki et son entourage, séisme

**Titre** : aspect humain, aspect scientifique  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages** : jeune Yoko et son père  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Ce n'est pas...très gentil, ça, déclara Private avec hésitation, se demandant quelle étaient les parts de vérité et de sarcasme dans cette réplique. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : L'écume de l'aube  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sept répliques, heureusement de moins en moins fortes, ébranlent encore la terre après le premier séisme. Elles occasionnent des dommages supplémentaires et gênent les travaux de secours et de reconstruction, au fil des semaines suivants le premier choc.

Yoko ne s'en formalise pas beaucoup : le quartier où elle étudie est aux normes et n'a pas été touché, non plus que les routes qui la ramènent chez ses parents.  
Comme elles se déplacent le long de la faille, on finit même par sentir les dernières jusqu'à l'Île du Songe... où papa Seiki les étudie avec soin, ne s'attachant qu'à l'aspect scientifique.


	4. Yoko, une relique du temps passé

**Titre : **Une relique de son innocence  
**Auteur : ** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno, _L'Écume de l'Aube_  
**Personnages : **Yoko Tsuno et sa famille  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« l'éclat de l'acier » d'après  6variations  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post-livre, pré-série BD  
**Nombre de mots : **entre 400 et 450 ; les compteurs de mots ne sont pas d'accord entre eux

oOo

L'Écume de l'Aube, après bien des aventures, a regagné la demeure familiale des Tsuno. L'Écume de l'Aube, ou peut-être plutôt son cadavre... Elle n'est plus dissimulée dans un joli écrin à bijou mais placée désormais sur l'autel des ancêtres, au côté d'autres reliques.  
Nul ne reconnaîtra la Perle Transparente dans cette étrange bille couleur d'acier dépoli. Elle luit encore faiblement à la lumière mais ça n'est pas l'orient d'une perle noire. Ça n'est plus rien. Rien de connu.

L'Écume de l'Aube était un rêve d'enfant, l'enfant est devenue adulte et le rêve s'est évanoui. Yoko a passé l'âge de croire que ses propres mauvaises pensées sont à l'origine de la ternissure. Elle a perdu son innocence d'enfant, et la perle a perdu son éclat. Les deux pertes sont réelles, sans être directement liées. Chaque fois qu'elle prie devant cet autel, la vision de sa Perle morte la force à méditer sur son propre orgueil, sur la fugacité de l'enfance et sur la valeur de la vie. Elle ne s'en sent pas encore vraiment plus sage, mais à force, elle finira par y calmer la colère qu'elle peut diriger contre elle-même ou contre d'autres.

Yoko sait que c'est à la faveur de ses longues absences, à Tokyo pour ses études, que son père, croyant bien faire, a subtilisé sa Perle pour la confier à un copiste, mettant en route cette étrange aventure. À lui, elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle ne regrette pas ce voyage à Hong Kong. Elle y regrette peut-être certaines de ses actions, mais d'avoir eu à y aller. Elle sait qu'elle y a reçu une grande leçon de vie. Qu'elle y a mûri.

Et quand l'occasion se présente de partir encore plus loin, elle n'hésite pas. Elle ne pense pas un seul instant répéter une erreur. Elle partira vers l'Europe en laissant l'Écume de l'Aube dans sa robe mortuaire métallique en place sur l'autel familial. Sur celui qu'elle emportera, elle ne placera d'offrandes que devant des souvenirs intangible. La Perle restera désormais en sécurité auprès de ses parents, elle ne craindra pas de la perdre dans un pays inconnu. Et ça n'est pas une fuite que de la laisser derrière : même si elle était de nouveau perdu ou volée, le double éclat, de sa transparence passée et de sa couleur présente, restera à jamais gravée dans son cœur.


End file.
